Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-25066708-20150825105723/@comment-26442498-20150826095416
83.11.207.16 napisał(a): Znając Chino, nawet jeśli Su zdecyduje się wyznać uczucia, do tego nie dojdzie. W zwiastunie jest "Czy zdecydujesz się..." jak dla mnie może to znaczyć, że będzie wybór. Intrygujący jest fakt, iż nowa pojawia się w momencie, gdy mamy motylki w brzuchu xd. Homo mogłaby być i wtedy to WS jest zazdrosny, ale wątpię, że tak będzie. JAk dla mnie Prya?, będzię spoko, ale jako podróżniczka na pewno nie jest melepetą. Jak dobrze wiemy, Su jest głupia, zazdrość jest gwarantowana. Tak jak pewna osoba pisała w poprzednim wątku, nasz WS może musieć się nią zaopiekować, wtedy uświadomimy sobie uczucia, bo co jak co nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że jej inteligencja bez zazdrości by sama wpadła, że coś jest na rzeczy. Wracając do tematu wyboru, możemy się zdecydować wyznać uczucia lub nie. I mimo wszystko będziemy szli korytarzem i w zależnośći od wyboru mamy dziwne myśli (jeśli się zdecydujemy: A co jak on tego nie czuję?. jeśli nie: A co jeśli stracę szansę?) i nagle patrzymy a tam nowa z WS wyglądają jakby się całowali. I ilu: Nowa i WS stoją przy szafkach, coś w podobie odcinka 17 z Leo i Debrą, tylko bardziej i nasza biedna Su patrzy i łza jej leci, chłopak oczywiście jej nie widzi. I nwm jak wy, ale mam wielką ochotę na kilka ilu w tym odcinku coś w podobie 17,22, i nasza Su powiedzmy złapię deprechę i wiecie złamane serce (aż mi jej żal, będę płakać) opuści kilka dni szkoły. Któreś nocy dostanie sms od Rozy, że ma problem i czy może się z nią spotkać w nocy przy szkole (wyjaśnienie nocnej scenerii) oczywiście jako, że kocham Roze idę na spotkanie i Roza nas pyta dlaczego tyle nas nie było, Su nie odpowiada i wtedy dziewczyna mówi, że WS się o nią martwi, ale że nie ma jej numeru nie mają jak się skontaktować, wtedy złamane serce Su się odzywa w złości i w trakcie krzyczenia zaczyna płakać i wszystko mówi Rozie, ona wkurw** na max, ale widząc załamanie Su przytula ją ( tak piękna ilu w nocnej scenerii). Na proźbę Rozy idziemy do szkoły. Jednak unikamy rozmów ze wszystkimi, bo oni nadal jarają się nową. Wpadamy na wybranka serca: WS: Cześć Su. Dlaczego cie nie było? Su:Wybacz, ale nie uważam, żeby to była twoja sprawa. WS: Coś zrobiłem? Su patrzy na niego i chce zacząć płakać, ale Roza ją bierzę za rękę i ciągnie do klasy. Odbywa się rozmowa i Roza zabrania nam rozmowy z WS dopóki ona sama nie dowie się co jest na rzeczy. Oczywiście Su jej słucha, bo sama swoich spraw załatwić nie umie. Su unika rozmów z innymi i tak mija dzień w szkole. Wychodząc widzimy jak WS rozmawia z nową. Oczywiście serce krwawi, ale przechodzimy obok nich jak gdyby nigdy nic. ( Ten odcinek będzię długi) WS nie ogarnia o co chodzi Su, ale ona go unika. W końcu Roza nie jest w stanie się dowiedzieć co się stało wtedy na korytarzu i Su załamana jeszcze bardziej wraca do domu, kładzie się na łóżko i lecą wspomnienia z WS. Su jednak nie ma mózgu i postaniawia zerwać znajomość (serce mi krwawi jak to pisze) wraca do szkoły. Jednak nie ma odwagi mu powiedzieć w prost i jedyne na co wpada to zostawienie listu w jego szafce. Mijają godziny... Su wychodzi z Rozą ze szkoły i widzi WS, on definitywnie idzie w jej kierunku i prosi o rozmowę, Roza zaczyna robić mu wyrzuty. Dla Su jest to za wiele, ucieka ze szkoły. Jako, że każdy chłopak wie gdzie mieszkamy, przychodzi do nas i ojciec zazdro xd Su wychodzi i taka szczera piękna rozmowa. I kolejna ilu bo jak dla mnie chce więcej romantycznych ilu!! WS ( Nat <3) przytula Su i mówi Ws: Su... ja K... (facet musi wyznać uczucia ^^) KONIEC OOCINKA!! (Taki wkurwiel po tym wszystkim nawet tego nie usłyszymy!, ale i tak wierzę, zę ktoś przerwię w wyznaniu) Ps co do tych pomysłow na dalsze odcinki, jeden wątek mi nie pasuje mianowicie o spotkaniu z rodzicami, nawet jeśli rodzice Kasa u fanek by wrócili, to nwm czy po tym wszystkim chciałabym jeść obiad przy stole z rodzicami Nata. Nie mam nic do innych, ale jako fanka Nata mam żal do matki i ojca Nata i nie chce na nich patrzeć! I tak na samą myśl bycia szwagierą Amber mi nie dobrze, ale cóż. Mam nadzieję, że mój pomysł jest choć trochę realistyczny! Ja to chce ale nadzieja matką głupich. Ale za to miałam piękny sen. Snił mi się Lysio i to taki rzeczywisty *.* byłam u niego w domu i wyznawał mi milość no cudo. A najlepsze że mogłam go dotknąć xD.... a później mnie obudził dziwięk maila od wiki XD . Kocham was dziewczyny ;p